


[Podfic] This Tornado Loves You

by NorCal91



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Mutual Pining, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, angsty love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91
Summary: Logan lays his heart on the line for Veronica.Postcard story based on the Tumblr prompt: Excuse me for falling in love with you.[Podfic]Cover art by EllieBear
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] This Tornado Loves You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Tornado Loves You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880725) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to EllieBear for encouraging me to podifc and supporting me with art!


End file.
